campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Elsa Night
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Elsa Night Gender: Female Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Demeter Godly Parent Choice 2: none Godly Parent Choice 3: none Cohort Choice 1: 3 Cohort Choice 2: 2 Faceclaim (A picture of your character): on the right ---- Appearance: Elsa is very pretty and tall, she has long hair and stunning eyes. She normally wears pink, the color of bright flowers. Personality: Usually confident and gentle with her words. A good advisor but does not use violence. She is a peaceful soldier. History: ''' Elsa's past was long and tragic. Her father passed away when she was eight (natural causes, he was very old) but her father was an honest good working man who taught Elsa the 5 steps to being a true kind person. 1) love your neighbor 2) be kind in all you do 3) a positive attitude makes everything better 4) doing without accepting thanks is a gift 5) whatever you do it should always be out of the heart (think before you say anything). Elsa went to stay with her aunt, like a second mother, who raised her just as kindly as her dad had and told her stories of Greek Mythology and when the Romans conquered. Elsa always felt like she could trust her aunt and that she was safe around her. Sometimes, they made up their own bedtime stories about mythology for fun, even later when she was much too old for bed time stories. At Elsa's 14th birthday party, her aunt locked her in the basement and did not return. Elsa was there for a day and three hours (as she had counted, or tried anyways). When the door finally opened, she found Lupa and her aunt was dead. Blood from monsters and monster dust was strewn on the floor, meaning her aunt had saved her from a sure death. Lupa promised Elsa that if she trained hard, she could fight the monsters and avenge her aunt. She left for the Wolf House with the she goddess and began her training. A month later plus a few days, Elsa arrived at Camp Jupiter. In any case it could be her mom again based on the godly parent '''Weapons: depends on godly parent but she does well with a javelin in any case. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days ':C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend B') From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :'A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. ElsatheDivergent (talk) 13:30, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ElsatheDivergent (talk) 15:29, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming From what I see so far, I would suggest that you elaborate more Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades 13:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I did a long time ago but no one has looked at my character ElsatheDivergent (talk) 14:11, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok What I think Ash means that instead of the mystery history, maybe you should write it? Its not like anyone outside of the rping world is going to know about the history, that is completely unfair to everyone else if some char suddenly 'knows' everything about someones past without a valuable reason. User:TimeLord15/Sig 06:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) This looks really great! And my history for my Rp character isn't clear either, I don't think you should have to write it all out. [[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|'∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞']] Yeah well honestly, that isn't right either, you do need to elaborate more on the history^ I don't even see how she can go through the claiming, cause neither Ash nor moo would ever have accepted it. I know you don't want anyone to know about it, but its also against the rules for chars to instantly know about another chars past, so its up to the char herself for opening up to the chars around them. But it's just so that we can make sure the history isn't too...absurd cause if you do the unclear thing means that you have practically the freedom of doing whatever you want. Alright the history seems good, but why did she go live with her aunt? What happened to her dad? How'd he meet Demeter? Time Alright, you still haven't cleared up what I wrote above, you may have taken out the whole bit about the father but still need to write it c: how Demeter met the father and why the father gave up her to her aunt. Time This is getting seriously annoying. Other people didn't have to go to this extent about their history. I think I will just pass on making a Roleplay char ElsatheDivergent (talk) 18:37, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I was actually gonna say Claimed cause you fixed it... :/ mine had gone through this multiple times on different wikis...but it did say in the rules that you have to put them in there. Honestly this wiki is slack when it comes to rps. Time That doesn't make sense? I didn't change anything from the time you said to fix t and then the time you said you might have claimed her. So... ??? ElsatheDivergent (talk) 13:32, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Didn't you o.o I didn't notice the part about the father before hand >.< but whatever Claimed! User:TimeLord15/Sig 06:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! <3 ElsatheDivergent (talk) 14:33, July 17, 2014 (UTC)